石田 空
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Al contraer matrimonio todo cambia, empezando por el apellido. ¿Yamato Takenouchi o Sora Ishida?... #soratrobsesión


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

* * *

 **石田 空**

—Este podría servir.

Yamato dejó de pasar las páginas del archivo y enfocó a su hermano.

—¿ _Ishida Mitsunari_ *? —preguntó, tratando de contener su furia— ¿es una broma?

—Quieres darle prestigio al apellido, ¿no?, ¡pues que mejor que uno de los samuráis más famosos de la historia! —Takeru irradiaba optimismo, aunque Yamato captó perfectamente su tono burlón.

—Se te olvida que el padre de Sora a parte de no ser estúpido es investigador. Jamás creerá que mi apellido se remonta aquí —pese a su reproche, le arrebató el libro para leerlo con más atención. No debía desechar ninguna posibilidad.

Takeru resopló, echándose atrás sobre la silla. Miró su alrededor. No había mucha gente consultando esos registros en ese momento, quizá por eso no les habían llamado la atención aún. Su hermano estaba un poco gruñón.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y si probamos con Takaishi?

Yamato, ceñudo, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Consiste en perpetuar mi apellido.

—Takaishi también es tu apellido —lo dijo sin perder la sonrisa, incluso el tono provocador. La manera que tenía Takeru de camuflar su tristeza.

Yamato no le dirigió más miradas, siguió buscando.

—No quiero pelea.

Y el rubio menor suspiró, justo cuando notó la vibración de su teléfono. Le cambió el gesto al ver quien llamaba.

—¿Tienes el teléfono apagado? —preguntó, sin contestar.

—Estamos en un archivo público —excusó Yamato, sin demasiada convicción. Recuperando la sonrisa, Takeru mandó un mensaje dando su ubicación y por consiguiente la de su hermano.

Apenas había transcurrido media hora, en la que por cierto no encontraron más posibles candidatos, cuando unas pisadas firmes y que en otras circunstancias Yamato habría reconocido de inmediato, se dirigían hacia su larga mesa.

Takeru sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Sora-san!

Y al escucharlo Yamato reconoció sus pisadas, su perfume y hasta su fuerte respiración. Levantó la cabeza sabiendo que se encontraría a su furiosa prometida. Ahí estaba, con la mirada fija en él. Cruzó los brazos y exhaló fuertemente, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Aun en su estado, no dio opción a Yamato a hablar, cosa que este agradeció.

—¿Sabes el rato que llevo intentando localizarte? —Yamato no tuvo opción a tomar la palabra pero sí reflejos para señalar un cartel de prohibición de teléfonos. Sora apretó la mandíbula por su débil excusa. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que respetaba esa clase de carteles. Demasiada casualidad— ¡Yamato!, teníamos cita para el templo. Después de este plantón, no creo que nos concedan casarnos en él —su tono se suavizó un poco, quizá por el cansancio. Takeru le acercó una silla y ella se sentó alrededor de la mesa.

Por los gestos de Yamato supo que no había sido algo deliberado. Primero pestañeó perplejo para acto seguido llevarse la mano al cabello, hacer un gesto de rabia y maldecir.

—Lo olvidé —suspiró, encontrándose con su mirada. Sora ya no desprendía furia, tampoco lo disculpaba pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Mañana tenemos otro para ver y preguntar si la fecha que queremos está disponible —dijo al fin.

Eso alivió a Yamato, supuso que no le entusiasmaría demasiado el templo que debían visitar hoy y por ello no le apenaba tanto perder la cita. Takeru le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Significa que aún no tenéis templo?

Sora se restregó las manos por el rostro y exhaló.

—No, y a este paso nunca lo tendremos, por cierto, ¿sabéis que vuestro padre quiere que nos casemos en Shimane? —A Yamato no le pareció nueva esa información pero por supuesto no dijo nada. Enfadaría aún más a su prometida. Takeru en cambio no pudo disimular su sorpresa—, de repente quiere conservar la tradición de los Ishida.

—No sé si es buena idea teniendo en cuenta como les fue a ellos —dijo y Sora asintió como si fuese evidente.

—Y lo mejor es que mis padres por supuesto también se sienten libres de opinar y quieren que nos casemos en Kyoto.

—¿Tus padres se casaron en Kyoto? —cuestionó Takeru, realmente interesado.

—¡No!, de hecho nunca han vivido en Kyoto juntos, pero como fue donde se conocieron les parece que es un deber para con los dioses protectores de la antigua capital ofrecerles la boda de su única hija —explayó Sora con excesiva floritura dado el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Y no te parece bien lo de Kyoto?, a fin de cuentas a tus padres les ha ido mejor —dijo Takeru intentando contener la risa. Encontraba la situación altamente divertida.

Sora hizo una mueca de conformidad pero negó.

—Yo quiero casarme aquí, en Tokio. En los templos donde me presentaron de niña y recorría en la adolescencia de la mano de tu hermano pidiendo al año nuevo que siempre estuviésemos juntos —Esas palabras lograron enternecen el corazón romántico de escritor de Takeru y también el de prometida enamorada de Sora que buscó la complicidad de su amado. Le desesperó encontrarlo totalmente ausente—. Aunque claro, sería más fácil si tu hermano me apoyase en esto pero está claro que esta boda le importa bien poco —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que os dejo solos —dijo Takeru muy sabiamente.

Al notar la mano de Takeru en su hombro y ver como se levantaba, Yamato regresó a la realidad. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderse por la puerta. Ya sin la presencia salvadora de su hermanito, Yamato supo que debía enfrentarse a su novia y amada prometida que dada su expresión tenía un enfado monumental y lo peor era que no había prestado atención para saber exactamente a que se debía. ¿Sería por la idea de su padre de casarse en Shimane?, recordaba que eso era lo último que había escuchado.

—No me parece buena idea la de Shimane —dijo y salió airoso porque Sora asintió. Con más confianza en sí mismo, sonrió—. Hablaré con mi padre y entenderá.

Sora pareció conforme. Hasta esbozó una media sonrisa entre un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Y qué estabais haciendo aquí? —preguntó, mirando por encima todos esos archivos.

Yamato tragó un tanto incómodo. Pero era un tema que debían afrontar ya. En el próximo mes ya estarían inscritos en el _koseki*_ como esposos.

—Buscaba… parentescos —dijo, aunque no sonó nada convincente.

—¿ _Ishida Mitsunari_?, ¿el samurái?

—¿Crees que tus padre lo creerán?

Sora agitó la cabeza perpleja.

—¿Qué eres su descendiente? —Yamato asintió y Sora sintió que no entendía absolutamente nada—. ¿A que viene eso?

Y Yamato suspiró.

—Legendario samurái gana a Iemoto, ¿no?

A Sora le costó relacionar sus palabras. Todos los preparativos de la boda estaban siendo demasiado agotadores para pensar con racionalidad. No ayudaba tampoco que su novio no abordase los temas directamente, pero finalmente lo entendió.

—¿Es por el apellido?

No era un tema en el que Sora se había parado a reflexionar seriamente. Alguna vez había pensado al respecto pero siempre desde la distancia. Yamato observó su desconcierto.

—Sé que nunca lo hemos hablado pero dentro de un mes o yo seré Yamato Takenouchi o tú serás Sora Ishida, es la ley, así que por eso…

—¿Buscas emparentarte con legendarios samuráis? —cortó Sora, negando ante ese legajo—. Creí que te enorgullecías del origen campesino de tu apellido.

—¡Y me enorgullezco! —rebatió Yamato con un ápice de indignación—. Por eso precisamente quiero que… —calló, no se atrevía a pedirlo abiertamente, así como tampoco le gustaría que ella le pidiese cambiar su apellido.

Sora quedó unos segundos en silencio. Su apellido iba ligado a un Iemoto. Su apellido era el más prestigioso. Su padre adoptó el apellido de su madre sin ningún tipo de problema, para ella habría sido algo lógico y natural que Yamato adoptase su apellido.

Pero ni Yamato era su padre, ni ella era su madre.

Tomó su mano haciendo que la mirase. Era una decisión importante y por ello exigía la máxima sinceridad. No permitiría que Yamato se resguardase en una mentira. Por muy divertida que resultase.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, Yamato?

El rubio se tensó.

—Porque es el apellido de mi padre —dijo tras unos segundos de profunda reflexión—, y soy el único de sus dos hijos que lo lleva. Soy el único que puede darle al fin una familia unida a ese apellido. Y quiero que mi padre lo vea y se sienta orgulloso. Sienta que no fracasó del todo —finalizó en un contenido susurro.

Sora apenas podía contener la emoción. A pesar de los años juntos a Yamato todavía le costaba hablar de su familia en estos términos. Siempre creyó Sora, ahora sabía que erróneamente, que el apellido no era algo importante para Yamato. Nunca lo había compartido con la persona que más amaba, su hermano, y eso le hizo pensar que no le tendría un gran apego. Se equivocó y se sintió culpable por equivocarse, porque precisamente ese hecho había precipitado que Yamato desease tan fervientemente perpetuar su apellido.

Compartirlo al fin con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y con las personas que más amaría. Con su familia.

Sonrió tiernamente.

—Nunca me planteé esto seriamente. Siempre pensé que conservaría mi apellido porque mi madre lo conservó y en cierta forma crecí pensando que era lo más normal.

Yamato asintió con una fingida resignación que ocultaba su sentimiento de fracaso.

—Ya entiendo. Iemoto gana a campesino.

No se esperaba la risa de Sora y esa mirada tan dulce que le dedicó.

—Pero yo no sigo el Iemoto de mi madre —Yamato empezó a entender, aunque sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones todavía—, y tus razones son más importantes para mí que cualquier Iemoto.

—Pero… ¿y tus padres? —no se lo había querido decir abiertamente pero eran quienes más le preocupaban.

—Entenderán —asintió—. Además, lo bueno de tener un apellido ligado a un Iemoto es que jamás se pierde. Si algún día soy maestra de Ikebana... —Yamato enarcó una ceja incrédulo lo que provocó más la risa de Sora—, o sí tenemos algún hijo que lo sea siempre lo puede adoptar.

Era lo lógico y Yamato lo sabía. Sabía que no podía alcanzar más victorias en el día de hoy pero eso no evitaba que le preocupase el futuro.

—No quiero que mis hijos tengan diferente apellido —medio refunfuñó Yamato lo que hizo que Sora ya riera de forma más escandalosa. Se contuvo cuando alguien la chistó.

—Si te parece eso ya lo discutirás con mi madre cuando lo tome de discípulo —dijo, pareciéndole surrealista que ya estuviesen discutiendo de posibles problemas de sus todavía inexistentes hijos—. Yo no voy a ceder más hoy Ishida —finalizó, recalcando ese apellido.

Dibujó la automática sonrisa en su prometido, que se levantó repentinamente.

—Voy a encargar tus nuevos _inkan_ y _hanko*_. Y encargaré también para mí a juego. ¿Tienes el escudo de tu familia por ahí?, seguro que se puede incorporar de alguna manera como una marca de agua.

Y sin importarle que estuviesen en un lugar público en el que se debía guardar la compostura y el recato, Yamato se inclinó y besó profundamente a su prometida.

Sora apartó la cabeza rápidamente ruborizada pero incapaz de perder la sonrisa. Viéndolo marchar supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, pues ella jamás habría estado tan radiante si hubiese sido al revés. Su apellido era importante para ella pero la felicidad de Yamato lo era mucho más. Y aunque él seguramente se hubiese acostumbrado a su apellido, estaba convencida que siempre le habría quedado esa herida de haber perdido el Ishida, de no haberle dado nunca una familia.

Y las heridas no debían camuflase, debían curarse.

Ser Sora Ishida, sanaría una vieja herida.

 **-OWARI-**

.

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión**

N/A:

*Ishida Mitsunari: legendario samurái del siglo XVI

*Koseki: registro familiar del gobierno.

*inkan/hanko: sellos que utilizan en Japón para firmar. El inkan para documentos más oficiales y el hanko para cosas más domésticas.

El apellido del sorato es algo de lo que hablamos a menudo entre las soratistas y aunque me gustan los dos y hay argumentos de peso para conservar también el Takenouchi, creo que al final me quedo con el Ishida.

Gracias por leer, espero haya gustado.


End file.
